Uma vida de perigos
by Prongs-forever
Summary: O pequeno Potter saiu de Hogwarts. O ministério é o seu novo destino. Novos amigos, amizades quebradas, novos perigos, tudo isso, num novo mundo que vai ter de enfrentar. Onde só o mais forte vence.
1. Prologue

**N/A**

**Ora olá a todos.**

**Bem vindos a esta minha primeira experiencia no mundo das fan fictions.**

**Esta fic é basicamente Harry/Cho, se já me odeiam, ok não posso fazer nada. Se querem experimentar e ver se é diferente agradeço, porque acho que sim. Se por outro lado, era isto que queriam mais contente ainda fico.  
**

**Estes primeiros capitulos vão ser apenas uma introdução a história, ambientação, em breve passaremos para os maiores, esperem por mais e melhor.**

**Leia e deixem review. E lembrem-se nada do que esta aqui escrito é meu, ou digamos, quase nada. **

**

* * *

**

**Viagem ao Ministério**

**I**

Mais um dia fatídico na quieta rua de Privet Drive. Tudo parecia tender para mais um dia normal, naquela rua tão normal. Mas no nº4 nunca era um dia normal. Harry Potter preparava-se para mais um dia no Ministério. Outro teste, mais uma prova, outro exercício, a mais de um mês que andava nisto, e tudo pela sua pequena ambição de um dia vir a ser um auror. Já tinha passado por provas de esforço físico e psicológico, legilemancia, camuflagem, tudo e parecia não ser suficiente para que fosse aceite.

O que andas tu a fazer seu insolente? – Gritou o tio Vernon, que acabara de chegar a cozinha com o correio.

Estou a tentar tomar o pequeno-almoço, posso? – Disse Harry calmamente.

Achas-te muito engraçadinho! Como é que explicas isto meu rapaz? – Disse o tio pondo-lhe o que parecia ser a conta do telefone diante dos seus olhos – Como explicas que tenhamos gasto 140€ em chamadas telefónicas?

Harry pareceu de repente embaraçado e olhou em volta a procura de algum auxílio que obviamente não chegou, visto que ninguém naquela família lhe dava qualquer apoio.

Bem, eu….hahah…bem, sabe…!

Harry tinha passado o último mês a fazer chamadas para a sua amiga Cho Chang. Apesar de ainda não ter conseguido dizer-lhe que a amava, o facto de estarem os dois a fazer os testes para Aurores deixava-o empolgado e com vontade de dar o seu melhor todos os dias.

Tu estás de castigo rapaz, vais ficar fechado no teu quarto até ao final do mês. Acabou-se o telefone. – Berrou o tio Vernon.

Nessa altura a tia Petúnia entrava na cozinha com um olhar de grande satisfação como se tivesse acabado de assistir à coscuvilhice do século. Petúnia virou-se para o seu marido, como se nada fosse, e, de repente, a sua cara perdeu a felicidade que parecia trazer:

Não te adianta prenderes o rapaz no quarto Vernon, ele desmaterializa-se facilmente.

O tio de Harry abriu a boca e assim ela ficou, mais uma vez não tinha percebido nada do que a sua mulher acabará de dizer e normalmente limitava-se a olha-la sem nunca receber uma explicação pelo que ela acabara de dizer, que era, sem dúvida, novidade para ele. Harry no entanto estava acostumado a este tipo de coisas. Apesar de a sua tia não o apoiar, ele sabia agora que ela tinha mais conhecimento sobre o mundo da feitiçaria do que ele pensava, provavelmente por ser das mulheres mais metediças que ele conhecia…isso não o surpreendia. Harry levantou-se tentando aproveitar aquela oportunidade e dirigiu-se à porta da cozinha:

Bem eu vou indo, volto mais logo.

E dirigiu-se a sala desmaterializando-se, deixando o tio boquiaberto a olhar para a mulher. Mais uma vez chegou ao ministério cedo demais, mas fazia-o de propósito, preferia mil vezes estar ali passeando pelos corredores, verificando as pessoas que já aquela hora corriam atarefadas para os seus postos, do que ficar sentado na sala com os Dursleys esperando a hora de ir embora.

Estava agora parado, em frente da porta do Departamento do Mistérios, fora ali que há uns anos pensara perder o seu padrinho…más memórias desse dia, invadiram-no, mas parecia que aquele dia não podia correr mal, pois ouviu uma voz que lhe parecia familiar.

Hei Harry, por aqui? Que estás a fazer meu? – Era o seu melhor amigo Ronald Weasley. Ron tinha agora uma altura considerável, e era um rapaz bem encorpado, sem as suas habituais sardas dava-lhe um aspecto mais fresco e jovem.

Olá Ron, estava aqui a lembrar coisas do passado, bah esquece! Então como está a correr o trabalho com o teu pai? – Perguntou Harry tentando mudar de assunto.

Ron tentará obviamente como Harry passar nos testes para auror, mas sem sucesso, foi tão desastroso no seu teste de camuflagem, que quase queimou o cabelo quando tentou fazer um feitiço para se parecer com a parede, já para não falar que caiu por terra no exame físico, após ter-se esquecido que jogar quidditch antes dos testes também cansa. Portanto Ron estava agora a ajudar o seu pai no departamento de uso impróprio de artefactos dos muggles.

Nem me digas nada, estou a detestar aquilo, o pai disse que para o próximo mês podia tentar ser auror outra vez, mas não sei se vale a pena, não tenho jeito nenhum – resmungou Ron.

Tens jeito tens. Aquilo foi tudo azar, vais ver que da próxima entras, e lembra-te meu, é preciso muito esforço eu já ando nisto há um mês e ainda nada. – Disse Harry dando a notar uma pequena nota de desalento.

Ya, não te preocupes.

A conversa continuou por mais meia hora, até que chegou a hora de Harry se encontrar com Cho, em frente ao gabinete dos Aurores.

Despediu-se portanto de Ron e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Ao chegar junto ao gabinete, verificou que ainda não se encontrava lá ninguém e apenas posters e mais posters, de Voldemort e os seus devoradores da morte, que ainda andavam fugidos. Harry prestou especial atenção ao cartaz de Bellatrix Lestrange, esta feiticeira, prima afastada do seu padrinho Sirius, tinha feito Harry acreditar que matará o seu padrinho. Acabou por descobrir que não era verdade.

Sirius tinha sem dúvida passado pelo portal na sala da morte, mas aquele portal fôra dar a um outro que se encontrou, mais tarde, perdido algures na Gronelândia, permanecendo ainda hoje um mistério como Sirius conseguiu voltar. Lestrange pavoneava-se pelo seu poster, pegava na varinha ocasionalmente e manejava-a com uma grande agilidade.

Um ódio apoderava-se de Harry, começava a sentir vontade de a apanhar, tortura-la, quando de repente Cho entrou no gabinete interrompendo a sua observação.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo**

**27-02-05 **


	2. O Teste Decisivo

**Olá pessoal!**

**Espero que tenham gostado daquela pequena introdução, é só um começo. Alias tudo isto é só um começo.**

**Esta fic vai longe, digo eu porque ainda tenho muito para escrever.**

**Sem mais nada a dizer, deixo-vos com o segundo capitulo...leiam e deixem reviews, dá sempre jeito.**

******

* * *

O Teste Decisivo**

******II**

Olá Harry, tas…que se passa? Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Cho ficando alarmada com o estado de fúria de Harry.

Harry voltou ao normal e olhando para todos os lados encontrou Cho e virou-se num sorriso

Olá Cho, estou óptimo, não se passa nada…ahahah…pronta para mais um dia duro? – Perguntou muito atarefado. A presença de Cho ainda o deixava um pouco envergonhado apesar de já não tanto agora como antigamente.

Bem claro que sim, contigo aqui é mais fácil, quer dizer, bem pelo menos tenho companhia. – Disse Cho ficando muito vermelha. Harry no entanto pareceu não perceber e continuou como se nada fosse.

Sabes estava aqui a pensar que podíamos ir almoçar os dois juntos, que achas? – Perguntou sem olhar Cho nos olhos, olhando de novo para a fotografia de Lestrange na parede

Bem, costumamos ir sempre juntos, não é? Porque perguntas isso agora? – disse Cho começando a ficar de novo preocupada. – Tens a certeza que estas bem?

Sim, sim pois tens razão – disse Harry sem prestar mínima atenção a Cho.

Tu estás esquisito hoje, tu…

Mas foi interrompida pela súbdita entrada de Kingsley Shackelbolt e Moody que os cumprimentaram

Então Potter, Chang. Prontos para o vosso teste final? – Disse Moody sentando-se atrás da sua secretária.

Teste final professor? – Disse Harry esquecendo-se de Lestrange por momentos.

Oh sim meninos. Este dia tinha de chegar não é? Até agora julgo que se estão a sair bem, vamos lá ver como se safam desta, não é Shackelbolt?

Pois, vamos a ver vamos…muita calma pessoal, é o que vos aconselho.

Calma, teste final! Tudo isto estava a deixar Harry muito confuso e Cho parecia não estar muito melhor do que ele.

E quando começamos esse teste professor Moody? – Perguntou Cho muito nervosa.

Logo ao início da tarde, depois do almoço, sugiro que vão dar um passeio e apanhar um pouco de ar que bem precisam. E não se enervem, calma e paciência e lembrem-se VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE. – Gritou Moody, fazendo Shackelbolt cair da sua cadeira onde se baloiçava ouvindo a conversa.

Harry e Cho saíram do gabinete com as cabeças a andar a roda, não falaram um com o outro até terem chegado ao átrio, no entanto nessa altura Cho olhava Harry com uma expressão carinhosa.

Vamos tomar um café e sei l�, passear um bocado no parque? – Perguntou Cho pondo um sorriso na cara para tentar esconder o nervosismo.

Sim vamos, claro, com todo o gosto. – Disse Harry acordando do transe em que estava, só de pensar em todos os horrores que lhe podiam atravessar no caminho nessa tarde. Cho pegou Harry pela mão e levou-o a um pequeno café que tinha uma linda vista sobre o parque.

Então como vamos de namoradas- Perguntou Cho tentando desviar o assunto daquilo que mais receava falar de momento.

Namoradas? Não tenho, sabes muito bem que eu…bem eu – Harry engasgou-se na altura esteve quase a confessar a Cho que gostava dela mas mais uma vez não conseguiu – eu não tenho tempo para essas coisas. E tu? Já tens alguém?

Não. Tenho andado muito ocupada com todos estes testes e assim, não dá para pensar nessas coisas, não achas?

Sim, claro pois, acho que tens razão. E que pensas tu sobre o último jogo dos Wasps? Gostaste? – Disse Harry tentando esquecer o assunto dos namoros.

E assim passaram ali uma manhã no café falando de quidditch discutindo as jogadas mais excitantes e os golos mais fabulosos. Após o almoço, ambos com o estômago cheio, mas apertado devido aos nervos, dirigiram-se de novo ao ministério e mais uma vez ao gabinete dos Aurores. Quando lá chegaram encontraram Tonks e Moody, numa conversa animada, que pelo que Harry podia notar seria sobre a sua tarefa da tarde porque ambos pararam quando os viram entrar.

Harry, Olá tudo bem contigo? – Disse Tonks animadamente. Tonks era uma metamormaga, o que quer dizer que pode trocar de forma facilmente e camuflar-se como ninguém. Nesse dia usava o cabelo de um lilás vivo.

Ya tudo óptimo – disse tentando parecer pouco nervoso e apertando mais a mão de Cho, que segurava desde que haviam saído do café.

Bem, vamos começar o teste Potter e Chang entrem naquela sala ali ao fundo – Disse Moody, apontando para uma sala ao fundo do gabinete, onde Harry nunca tinha estado.

Harry e Cho seguiram as ordens de Moody e entraram na sala. Estava escura e não se via ninguém. Harry fechou a porta atrás de si e deu uns passos em frente seguido de Cho, que ainda lhe segurava a mão. Passados uns breves segundos Cho virou-se para Harry e num murmúrio disse-lhe

Não achas que devíamos arranjar um pouco de luz aqui? Usar as varinhas? – Perguntou Cho com uma ponta de receio na voz.

Não – disse Harry – é melhor deixarmo-nos estar assim, varinhas em riste se ouvires algum feitiço usa o escudo. Ok?

Ok, entendido – disse levantando a varinha.

Após alguns minutos de silencio ainda nada se ouvia. E Harry e Cho começavam a ficar impacientes, até que uma luz vinda do sítio por onde Harry sabia que tinha entrado surgiu e uma silhueta entrou fazendo um gesto que acendeu as luzes na sala.

Então Potter, entras na sala e não acendes as luzes? – Disse Moody muito intrigado. – Ah estou a ver, estavamos a ter uns momentos a sós com a Chang, não é altura para isso agora Potter.

Harry e Cho coraram tanto que as orelhas de ambos ficaram vermelhas. Tinham sido estúpidos a ponto de entrar e nem acender a luz, ficando ali os dois com medo que algo ou alguém, aparecesse no meio da escuridão quando o teste não tinha sequer começado.

Bem vamos dar início ao teste – disse Tonks – o que vocês vão enfrentar aqui é a simulação de um confronto real com devoradores da morte. O que nós queremos que vocês façam é simplesmente conseguir prende-los sem receber muitos danos. E nada de os tentar matar. Só ferir se necessário, fiz-me entender?

Sim – disseram Harry e Cho em uníssono.

Ok, então quando eu contar até 3. 1……….2………..3, comecem. – Gritou Tonks. E de repente o chão começou a mover-se por debaixo dos pés de Harry e Cho ambos viram-se num dos cantos duma sala ampla e na outra ponta lá estava, Lestrange e Malfoy, esperando por eles. Harry virou-se para Cho e disse:

Vamos? Tu ficas com o Malfoy, eu com a Lestrange.

Ok. – Disse Cho com voz assustada.

Harry ergueu a varinha e correu para Lestrange enquanto Cho fazia o mesmo para Malfoy. Ainda iam a meio do caminho quando um feitiço expelliarmus, dirigido por Malfoy, atingiu Cho que voou para trás. Harry ergueu logo a varinha em direcção a este

Impedimenta! – Gritou, e Lucius Malfoy ficou parado sem se puder mexer.

No entanto, enquanto encantava o Malfoy, dera tempo a Lestrange de erguer a varinha

Crucio! – Gritou ela apontando a Harry. A dor era insuportável. Ia cair para o lado a qualquer momento e morrer, mas não, não podia, tinha de resistir. Lestrange parecia estar a gostar, particularmente daquele momento e aproximou-se de Harry sempre com a varinha levantada e chegando à beira dele disse

Podia matar-te já aqui Potter, podia não é o que vou fazer – disse Lestrange levantando a varinha.

Expelliarmus! – gritou Cho, e a varinha de Lestrange voou até ao pé de Malfoy que permanecia imóvel.

Sua menina metediça vai pagar pelo que fez – disse Lestrange e mergulhando para trás no que pareceu ser uma acrobacia de uma ginasta, recuperou a varinha e apontando a Cho gritou – Imperio!

Cho deixou-se ficar quieta e com os olhos muito desfocados. Harry sabia o que se passava ela estava a deixar-se controlar e isso não podia ser, tinha de resistir. Ele tinha de fazer qualquer coisa.

Cho, resiste por favor, não me deixes, v�, resiste. – Gritou Harry

Cale-se seu miúdo insolente – disse Lestrange pontapeando Harry na cara que ficou a sangrar do nariz. Mas Harry não queria desistir, não podia.

Menina pode soltar o Sr. Malfoy se faz favor? – pediu Lestrange educadamente. Cho aproximou-se de Malfoy e erguendo a varinha disse

Finite!

Malfoy foi libertado do encantamento e juntou-se novamente a Lestrange rindo da figura de Harry que estava ali, no chão, a sangrar.

Cho por favor ouve-me, tens de resistir, não podes deixar que te levem assim…eu…eu, eu AMO-TE. – Gritou Harry. Cho parecia ter acordado do seu sono profundo erguendo a varinha apontou a Lestrange

Petrificus Totalus! – Gritou e depois virando a varinha para Malfoy – Stupefy!

Ambos os devoradores da morte caíram no chão imóveis sem nada puderem fazer. Cho fora muito rápida. Dirigiu-se a beira do Harry e agarrou-lhe na cabeça, quando o chão começou de novo a mover-se e eles foram de novo levados para a sala iluminada.

* * *

******Proximo capitulo**

******02-03-05 **


	3. O Aviso de Dumbledore

**Olá a todos.**

**Bem vindos a mais um capitulo desta tão desinteressante historia (sim eu sei que os inicios são sempre chatos).**

**Espero que ainda não tenham enjoado esta história, porque ainda agora começou e tem muito que se lhe diga ainda.**

**Obrigado a quem deixou review e agradeço a quem ainda fizer. É sempre preciso parar melhorar a maneira como escrevemos.**

** Fiquem bem, e a gente lê-se em breve espero :) Deixem review e boa leitura.  
**

**

* * *

**

**O aviso de Dumbledore**

**III**

Mal tocaram o chão da sala de novo, Tonks e Moody lançaram-se sobre Harry para parar o sangue e ajuda-lo a levantar.

V�, tomem isto os dois – disse Tonks passando a Cho e Harry uma poção revigorante – vão-se sentir melhor num instante.

Isto foi uma amostra do que realmente pode acontecer na vida real, mas aviso-vos é muito pior, muito pior que esta coisinha que vocês viram agora, portanto VIGILANCIA CONSTANTE. – Gritou Moody, e Harry e Cho estremeceram.

O resultado dos vossos testes ser-vos-à dado amanhã, de manhã. Durmam bem – disse Tonks abanando a cabeça a Moody que parecia querer continuar a discursar.

Harry e Cho saíram mais uma vez do gabinete e chegaram ao átrio, mais uma vez, sem dirigirem a palavra um ao outro. Mas desta vez Harry falou primeiro

Boa noite Cho, descansa muito. Vemo-nos amanhã há mesma hora. – E virou costas, quando se preparava para se desmaterializar ouviu Cho chamar.

Espera. Eu queria agradecer-te pelo que fizeste por mim ali atrás, eu comecei a sentir-me leve e não me consegui controlar mas depois tu disseste alguma coisa que me fez lembrar quem eu era….bem obrigado. – Disse Cho corando da cabeça aos pés.

Oh de nada, se não fosses tu provavelmente tinha morrido, quando a Lestrange me atacou. – Retribuiu Harry com o que tentou ser um sorriso aberto, mas não passou de um pequeno sorriso.

Pois – disse Cho – Bem e afinal de contas estou curiosa, o que é que tu disseste que me fez voltar a mim mesma? Não me consigo lembrar? – Interrogou-se Cho.

Seguiu-se um momento embaraçoso, Harry lembrava-se muito bem do que havia dito naquele acto de desespero mas não o conseguia repetir agora, por isso fitava os seus pés sem deixar sair uma palavra.

Bem eu não me lembro bem sabes – acabou Harry por dizer – Eu…bem tenho de ir, txau – e dando um beijo na face de Cho desmaterializou-se.

Harry chegou ao seu quarto em Privet Drive desejando não ter que descer para o jantar, mas a fome era muita e esperando não ter que ouvir o tio pela conta de telefone, outra vez, desceu as escadas e entrou na cozinha. O cenário não podia ser mais esquisito, apenas a tia Petúnia o esperava e estava sentada à mesa a comer, com um único prato livre a sua frente.

Senta-te – mandou a tia Petúnia, numa voz forte e determinada que Harry nunca ouvira. Obedeceu-lhe e sentou-se a frente dela, sem nada dizer esperando ansioso pelo que a tia tinha para lhe falar.

Tu, meu rapaz, estás em grande sarilhos com o teu tio, devo-te já avisar. Mas não é por isso que quero falar contigo. Dumbledore mandou-me agora mesmo uma coruja. lê. – Ordenou a tia Petúnia pondo um pequeno rolo de pergaminho na mão de Harry.

Caro Harry

Isto é uma emergência, necessito que arranjes um sítio para passar esta noite, os teus tios não estão seguros contigo aí. A ordem sabe que um devorador da morte foi enviado para tentar contactar-te nessa casa e ninguém está disponível para te proteger esta noite. Por favor despacha-te e sai, deixa as tuas coisas, leva só a varinha.

Com os meus cumprimentos

Albus Dumbledore

Sair de Privet Drive! Bem Harry sempre quis aquilo, mas uma oportunidade nunca lhe tinha sido dada. Agora ai estava e ele parecia não saber para onde ir.

Mas saiu para onde? – Perguntou ele sem esperar qualquer resposta da tia.

Que tal pedires aquela tua amiga com que falas sempre ao telefone? – Disse a tia com um olhar de total desinteresse pela situação.

Cho? Sim talvez ela pudesse. – Harry hesitou, ia perguntar à tia se podia usar o telefone e já esperava uma resposta - hahah, tia? Acha que eu posso utilizar o telefone só mais uma vez?

O TELEFONE? Mas tu és MALUCO rapaz? Nem penses, arranja outra maneira, não vais arranjar mais problemas para esta família. – Berrou a tia Petúnia.

Harry já contava com aquela reacção, mas esperava que um milagre pudesse acontecer. O único problema é que não existia um meio mais rápido de contactar Cho, a única coisa que ele podia fazer era materializar-se em casa dela e esperar que ela não ficasse muito aborrecida.

Bem já arranjei um sítio para ficar, eu vou indo. Até amanhã – disse Harry, e com um estalido desmaterializou-se.

Tinha chegado ao que ele sabia ser o quarto de Cho e estava tudo apagado. Estaria ela já a dormir? Harry aproximou-se da cama ergueu a varinha e disse:

Lumos! – Mal tinha tido tempo para ver o que estava na cama quando ouviu uma voz.

Expelliarmus! – e a sua varinha juntamente com ele voaram contra a parede, estatelando-se no chão. A luz acendeu-se e ali estava Cho com a varinha em riste apontada a Harry. Quando o viu Cho mostrou-se surpreendida, mas, mal percebeu quem tinha atacado, dirigiu-se a ele

Harry desculpa, não contava contigo, eu peço imensa desculpa. Tas bem? Que fazes aqui? – Disse Cho muito atarefada com toda a algazarra que tinha provocado.

Eu, sabes! Peço desculpa eu estava a tentar… – mas a sua explicação foi interrompida pela súbdita entrada de Mrs. Chang.

Que se passa aqui Cho? Está tudo bem? Quem é esse rapaz? – Perguntou a mãe alarmada.

Este é o Harry Potter mãe, sim está tudo óptimo, importaste de nos deixar a sós? – Perguntou Cho delicadamente.

Sim desculpem, prazer em conhece-lo senhor Potter – e com um sorriso na cara a mãe de Cho saiu do quarto.

Então agora explica lá porque estás aqui. – Disse Cho.

Harry explicou a Cho tudo o que tinha lido na carta que Dumbledore lhe mandará e o quanto necessitava que ela o deixasse passar ali a noite.

Bem podes dormir c�, mas ou dormes comigo na minha cama ou então dormes no chão. – Disse Cho corando mais uma vez.

Bem, eu.. – Harry esteve para dizer que dormia na cama com ela, mas vendo o seu tom rosado na cara preferiu mudar a sua escolha – Eu durmo no chão não faz mal – disse com um sorriso.

Oh! Está bem pronto – respondeu Cho toda embaraçada – então suponho que queiras dormir? Eu já me ia deitar, estou cansadíssima.

Sim. Claro, vamos dormir. – Disse Harry deitando-se no chão enquanto ela se dirigia à casa de banho para vestir a camisa de dormir. Passados alguns minutos entrou de novo no quarto deitou-se na cama e apagou a luz

Boa noite Harry, dorme bem meu príncipe. – Disse Cho.

Harry não podia ver mas apostava que Cho estava naquele momento tão vermelha quanto ele. Ela tinha-lhe chamado "meu príncipe" e isso deixava-o embaraçado e poucas palavras saíram da sua boca em resposta.

'Noite.

Harry acordou de noite com a sensação que estava deitado num sítio desconfortável, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se bem. Abriu os olhos e viu que ainda se encontrava no chão, mas ao seu lado agarrada a ele encontrava-se Cho, que dormia profundamente.

Harry ficou alarmado, e tentou começar a livrar-se dela, com medo que ela berrasse com ele por ele estar ali. Mas depois pensou, ela é que tinha ido ter com ele, ele já estava ali no chão. Parou de tentar tirar Cho da sua beira e fitou a sua bela cara que se encontrava a poucos centímetros da dele.

Ela era tão bonita e ele não lhe conseguia dizer o quanto gostava dela, tornara-se ridículo j�, mas para ele não era nada simples. Passados alguns minutos de estar a admir�-la, caiu de novo num sonho profundo, onde se imaginou ao lado de Cho, a receber uma ordem de merlin, de primeira classe, por ter eliminado Voldemort.

Algumas horas mais tarde acordou com uma brisa a entrar pela janela que se encontrava agora aberta, Cho já não se encontrava ali.

Levantou-se e como já estava vestido dirigiu-se à sala. Quando entrou Mrs. Chang e Cho estavam sentadas à mesa a comer, sem falarem uma para a outra. Cho estava muito vermelha como se tivesse acabado de se transformar num tomate e Mrs. Chang olhava pela janela para algo que se passava do outro lado da rua.

Bom dia. – Disse Harry, esperando fazer-se notar um pouco.

Bom dia, Harry – disse Cho levantando-se de um salto – senta-te vamos comer para irmos embora, já estamos atrasados. Não te quis acordar, estavas a dormir com um sorriso na cara, não consegui. – Disse ficando mais vermelha ainda. Harry dirigiu-se à mesa e começou a comer. Mrs. Chang não lhe dirigiu a palavra, nem olhou para ele. Ele não percebia aquela reacção, mas também não tentou obriga-la a falar-lhe. No entanto quando se levantou, após ter tomado o pequeno-almoço, achou, por boa educação agradecer, mas Mrs. Chang continuou a olhar pela janela e não disse nada.

Vamos então Harry? – Disse tentando desviar a atenção de Harry, que se encontrava concentrado na mãe dela.

Sim vamos, não quero chegar atrasado. – Disse Harry olhando para ela. Cho agarrou na mão dele e desmaterializaram-se.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo**

**06-03-05 **


	4. A Decisão dos Aurores

Harry e Cho chegaram um bocado tarde ao gabinete e vinham ofegantes quando tentaram abrir a porta, viram que estava fechada. Um letreiro na porta, chamou-lhes a atenção. Nele liam:

Os aspirantes a Aurores terão de esperar até ao final da tarde pela decisão do conselho. Pedimos desculpa mas surgiu um imprevisto e tivemos que nos ausentar por esta manhã.

Com os melhores cumprimentos

Nymphadora Tonks

Harry olhou surpreendido para Cho e ela retribuiu.

- Bem, já viste? O que achas que se passou? Terá havido algum ataque dos devoradores da morte? – Perguntou Harry, arriscando a sorte.

- Não faço ideia, não é? Sei tanto como tu – respondeu. – Bem já que aqui estamos porque não damos uma volta pelo ministério?

- Ok, podemos ir visitar o meu amigo Ron, ele já deve estar a trabalhar. – disse Harry animando-se um pouco.

- Ya podemos – disse Cho desanimando um bocado. Era óbvio que ela queria estar só com ele, mas Harry não reparou no seu tom de voz. Já só pensava em contar a Ron o que lhe acontecera no dia anterior, aquele teste perigosíssimo pelo qual tinha passado. Dirigiram-se ao fundo do corredor. Esperando já encontrar os dois Weasleys a trabalhar nos seus relatórios sobre retretes voadoras ou bules de chá que mordiam. Abriu a pequena porta que dava para o pequeno escritório.

- Hei, Ron. Anda cá meu. – Chamou Harry, mal o viu.

Ron acenou ao amigo, pediu ao pai para sair e dirigiu-se a eles.

- Hei Harry – disse Ron fechando a porta e abraçando-o – Cho, tudo bem?

- Sim claro, sempre! – Disse, tentando esboçar um sorriso, parecendo simpática. Ron rapidamente se esqueceu dela, virou-se para o seu amigo.

- Então meu, ouvi dizer que já fizeste o teste final? Como é que correu? – Perguntou Ron na sua habitual curiosidade. Harry começou a descrever tudo o que acontecera, a sala onde pensaram que começara a prova e como se riu disso depois. Até ao combate com Lestrange e Malfoy. Harry evitou no entanto olhar Cho, quando se referia a ela no episodio da batalha, e obviamente esqueceu-se de contar a Ron o que lhe tinha dito para ela voltar a si. Cho parecia não estar a gostar muito daquilo, mas nunca deixou de tentar esboçar um sorriso sempre que Ron soltava um "Uau" ou "Isso foi brilhante meu". Passada já mais que uma hora sempre naquela conversa Cho começava a ficar farta de os ouvir e virou-se para Harry.

- Olha Harry eu estou cheia de sede, vou beber qualquer coisa, queres vir comigo? – Disse na esperança que Harry largasse o amigo e fosse com ela para outro lado qualquer.

- Não, não tenho sede. Vai indo, daqui a bocado vou ter contigo. – Disse Harry sem olhar para Cho e continuando a falar para Ron. Obviamente não tinha percebido.

- Ok, como queiras. Adeus Ron. Até já Harry. – disse Cho um pouco desiludida com ele.

- Adeus – disseram os dois em uníssono, e continuaram a conversa como se nada fosse. Cho retirou-se indignada com a despreocupação daqueles dois e desapareceu ao fundo do corredor no elevador.

- É verdade Ron, tens visto a Hermione? Desde que acabaram as aulas nunca mais ouvi falar dela. – Perguntou Harry ,que se lembrara agora da amiga.

- Ouvi dizer que estava a trabalhar no Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, mas já lá fui e não a vi. Se calhar está para fora. – Argumentou Ron encolhendo os ombros.

Hermione fora a melhor aluna da turma deles desde o primeiro ano e era também a melhor amiga dos dois. No entanto de momento não se encontrava presente nem dava notícias há muito tempo. Harry e Ron ficaram mais meia hora à conversa, quando Harry se lembrou que tinha Cho à espera dele. Despediu-se do amigo e foi procurar Cho com um nó no estômago, por tê-la deixado sozinha, todo aquele tempo.

Foi encontra-la no átrio com as mãos na cara, sentada num sitio onde antigamente estivera uma fonte. Quando destapou a cara, Harry reparou que os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, parecia ter estado a chorar. Aproximou-se dela e esta levantando-se deu-lhe um estalo na cara.

- Ai!! Porque foi isso agora? – Disse Harry, pondo a mão na cara.

- Deixaste-me aqui sozinha mais de meia hora. Nem sequer te preocupaste quando saí da tua beira, deixaste-me vir sozinha e tudo. – Disse Cho numa voz um pouco histérica.

- Mas eu estava a falar com o Ron, estava a contar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu. Tu já és grandinha podes tomar conta de ti não? – Perguntou Harry, mas logo percebeu que tinha feito mal. Cho de certo não estava a espera daquela resposta e começou a chorar.

- Seu estúpido, insensível. – Disse por entre o choro e começou a correr em direcção ao elevador deixando Harry ali especado.

- Que fiz eu agora? Não disse nada de mais pois não? – Disse Harry de si para consigo. – Bah, raparigas. E sem pensar segunda vez dirigiu-se ao Departamento de Cooperação Mágica Internacional, para ver se encontrava Hermione.

A ida ao departamento estava a ser pacífica, Harry não tinha visto mais Cho e estava decidido a esperar que ela lhe pedisse desculpa. Vinha a pensar naquilo que tinha ouvido dela quando uma pixie passou a voar por ele a uma velocidade tremenda carregando papéis do departamento. Harry via feitiços a saírem das portas, atravessando os corredores, uma algazarra imensa parecia estar a decorrer dentro daquele compartimento. Correu para a porta em auxílio de quem poderia estar lá dentro…mal entrou, viu Hermione parada no meio da sala, com a varinha em riste lançando feitiços às pixies que atiravam com os mais variados objectos pelo ar. Aquele sitio já não parecia um gabinete, era mais como um campo de batalha. Mesas no chão, papéis e canetas por todo o lado. Hermione parecia não conseguir decidir qual feitiço era o melhor. Lançava alguns pelo ar falhando a maior parte deles, acertando nas mesas, cadeiras e até abrindo buracos na parede. Harry pegou na varinha pronto para a ajudar e berrou:

- Imobulus! – Todas as pixies pararam no ar e caíram no chão, como flechas. Partindo cadeiras e mesas. Hermione baixou a varinha e olhou de repente para quem tinha entrado em seu auxílio, sorriu para Harry e desmaterializou-se. Harry ficou perplexo com toda aquela agitação e a saída da sua amiga sem lhe dizer nada. Estava a pensar no porquê de ela ter saído assim, quando foi interrompido pela chegada de Shackelbolt.

- Que se passou aqui Harry? Estou a ver que trataste de tudo! Estas devem ser as pixies que fugiram do ninho que destruímos nos calabouços. – Disse Shackelbolt, quase sem fôlego. – Bem, podes ir agora, eu trato do resto, obrigado.

Harry retirou-se ainda mais confuso, por momentos viu Hermione, mas a sua amiga parecia-lhe diferente, apesar de a idade lhe ter dado agora uma beleza que era comparada a poucas raparigas, ela parecia ter um ar cansado e pouco seguro. Fazia lembrar a Harry os tempos de Barty Crouch quando andava a ser controlado por Voldemort, e isso sem dúvida assustava-o. Tinha acabado de virar a esquina, quando viu ao fundo do corredor uma pessoa debruçada num canto. Ficou por momentos a olhar, e de seguida correu para ela. Ao chegar mais perto verificou que era Cho, que obviamente se tinha refugiado ali a chorar. Parou, e hesitou durante um bocado. Estaria ela ainda a chorar pelo que acontecera? Pensou. Não podia aguentar mais vê-la naquele estado, aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se. Pegou-lhe nas mãos e afastou-as da cara

- Então Cho que se passa? Tu 'tás bem? – Disse, num tom, que tentava ser carinhoso.

- Eu fui…bem, eu estava furiosa contigo e andava a passear pelos corredores, quando um grupo de pixies passou por mim e me puxou o cabelo, penduraram-me no cacifo, tiraram-me a varinha e deixaram-me ficar. – Disse Cho por entre os soluços.

- Pronto e agora já está tudo bem, as pixies já foram todas eliminadas. Não chores. – Argumentou Harry limpando-lhe as lágrimas da cara com um lenço. – Vá levanta-te. Levantou-se com a ajuda de Harry, que a amparava.

- Oh Harry! – Suspirou Cho e lançou-se para a frente dando-lhe um beijo. Harry nada podia fazer estava ali a segura-la e ela simplesmente beijara-o. – Obrigado por tudo, eu não me queria zangar contigo, mas tu chateaste-me a sério.

- 'Tás desculpada – disse Harry muito surpreso. O facto de Cho o beijar em momentos de pranto já não era novidade para ele. Ela havia feito o mesmo, pela primeira vez, no 5º ano dele, em Hogwarts, enquanto se recordava dos momentos que vivera com Cedric Diggory, o rapaz que Voldemort matou, mesmo antes de regressar ao poder em frente dos olhos de Harry.

- Cho vamos saber o resultado dos testes, anda!

- Vamos, e desculpa! – Disse Cho que ficou a parecer um tomate molhado.

- Quem pede desculpa sou eu, não devia ter dito o que disse. – Disse Harry com um sorriso. – Vamos. - Foram os dois juntos até ao gabinete dos Aurors, com Cho ainda apoiada em Harry. Ao chegarem viram a porta aberta. Entraram e foram desde logo erguidos no ar.

- BEM VINDOS colegas. - Gritaram todos os Aurors presentes, desde Moody, a Shackelbolt e Tonks, entrou outros que eles não conheciam. Porém Harry pode notar num canto alguém que estava um pouco deslocado naquele meio, Sirius, lá estava ele sorrindo e acenando para ele.


	5. A Presença de Padfoot

- Sirius – gritou Harry. Conseguiu que o pousassem e foi a correr para o seu padrinho, que já não via há meses e deu-lhe um grande abraço. – Então como estás Sirius? Que fazes aqui?

- Está tudo óptimo rapaz acalma-te – Disse Sirius sorrindo. – Mais logo vais perceber porque aqui estou e logo no escritório dos Aurors, sim! – Disse Sirius antes que Harry perguntasse de novo.

- Cho anda cá – disse Harry virando para a sua amiga que festejava com Tonks alegremente. Cho aproximou-se e ficou a olhar Sirius, que nunca tinha visto. – Este é o meu padrinho, penso que já ouviste falar dele, Sirius Black. - Cho recuou uns passos, era óbvio que ela se sentia ameaçada, ouvira dizer mal dele durante todo o seu quarto ano em Hogwarts. Harry sorriu, pois já esperava ver aquela reacção.

- Não te preocupes Cho, se ele está aqui no meio do gabinete dos Aurors, sem guarda nem nada, é porque está inocente não achas? – Comentou Harry sorrindo.

- Ah, claro que sim, prazer conhece-lo Sr. Black. – Disse Cho bastante nervosa.

- Obrigado Cho, igualmente, mas trata-me só por Sirius se faz favor.

- Oh, sim claro, Sirius. – Disse Cho tremendo, mas esboçando um sorriso. Cho retirou-se depois para festejar novamente junto dos seus novos colegas. Porém Harry não poderia imaginar uma melhor maneira de festejar sem ser ali com o seu padrinho.

- Então Sirius, explica-me porque é que estas aqui? Como é que esta gente ainda não te prendeu e mandou para Azkaban? – Perguntou Harry.

- Bem, prenderam o Pettigrew sabes! Por isso eu agora estou inocente. Sou um feiticeiro livre! E já estou a gozar da minha liberdade. – Respondeu Sirius com um grande sorriso na cara.

- Prenderam Pettigrew? Mas isso é óptimo! E, já estás a gozar a liberdade? Como?

- Bem vais ter de esperar para ver. Espera ate logo, ao briefing. – Disse Sirius, calando-se repentinamente pois obviamente tinha falado demais.

- Briefing? Que briefing? De que é que estas a falar? – Perguntou Harry muito curioso.

- Nada, nada, vai festejar com os teus colegas. Olha parece que o Ron chegou para te felicitar e não poupou esforços em trazer a família atrás. – Argumentou Sirius, apontando para toda a família Weasley, que acabara de entrar no gabinete. Fred e George vinham a frente, seguidos de Ron, Ginny e Bill. Sr. e Sra. Weasley vinham a trás na conversa com uma rapariga de um cabelo lindo e uma pele rosada que Harry conhecera no torneio dos 3 feiticeiros, Fleur Delacour. Harry dirigiu-se a eles, sorrindo. Ron lançou-se sobre ele dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas e gritando com toda a força. Assim fizeram também Fred e George, que trouxeram a Harry uma grande caixa com tudo o que de melhor havia no doce dos duques. Ginny chegou a beira de Harry abraçou-o e deu-lhe um grande beijo na bochecha. Harry não pôde deixar de verificar Cho e reparou que ela olhava para Ginny com um olhar furioso, o que sem dúvida o animou mais. Depois da algazarra dos cumprimentos e de Mrs Weasley ter enchido Harry de beijos, puderam finalmente conversar e foi Fleur a primeira a dirigir-se a Harry.

- Então Arry, tu estás grande! – Disse Fleur esforçando-se por mostrar como melhorara o seu inglês desde que se juntara a Bill, em Gringotts. Bill pigarreou e virou-se para Fleur.

- Flu, querida, é Harry e não Arry. Ok? Tenta lá outra vez. – Disse Bill rindo

- H-arry. – Esforçou-se Fleur.

- Ora ai está, conseguiste meu amor. – Disse Bill beijando Fleur. O beijo parecia não acabar e Harry verificando que Cho estava a olhar preferiu não ficar ali mais tempo com medo que ela tivesse também ideias, levantou-se e saiu do gabinete para o corredor para puder pensar um bocado.

Estava muito contente com toda aquela festa. Era agora um Auror qualificado do ministério, Sirius estava vivo, e completamente livre, a família Weasley estava ali em peso para o felicitar, mas faltava-lhe algo, alguém. Depois de pensar um bocado lembrou-se da rapariga que vira no departamento de cooperação mágica internacional, Hermione. A sua amiga, não lhe dizia nada há meses, estivera a cinco passos dele e nem um olá foi capaz de lhe dizer. O que se passava com ela! Interrogou-se. Estaria ela em algum tipo de problema! Sentiu uma tristeza invadi-lo e encostou-se a parede. Sentia que uma parte de si faltava ali naquela noite. Estava tão ligado a Hermione como sempre estivera a Ron, tinham crescido juntos, eram amigos inseparáveis, no entanto agora, ela parecia estar completamente ausente e isso era como arrancar-lhe um pedaço. Estava tão mergulhado nesses pensamentos, quando ao fundo do corredor surgiu Hedwig, a sua coruja das neves. Voou para ele e poisou no seu colo, dando-lhe uma bicada amistosa. Trazia consigo um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho, que estendeu para que Harry pudesse tirar. Harry fez uma festa a Hedwig, e abriu o pedaço de pergaminho. Nele vinha um pequeno texto, escrito no que pareceu a Harry a letra de Hermione

A Hedwig encontrou-me por isso mando-te isto. Parabéns. Já soube dos resultados.

Beijos da tua querida Mione

Harry virou o papel esperando ver mais escrito do outro lado, mas nada se encontrava lá. Aquele pequeno papel era tão desnutrido de informação. Tão pequeno e insignificante que não alterava em nada o facto de Harry sentir imensas saudades de Hermione. Por outro lado, veio-lhe trazer um sentimento de frustração por saber que ela tivera oportunidade de lhe dizer algo mais, e mesmo assim não foi capaz de escrever mais do que aquela pequena amostra. Virou o papel determinado a responder, mas no momento em que procurava no bolso por uma pena, Cho saiu também do gabinete e sentou-se ao lado dele. Estava muito vermelha por causa daquela recessão toda, mas também ela mostrava um olhar um pouco triste.

- Isto faz-me lembrar que ele podia estar aqui connosco, não é? – Perguntou Cho, sentando-se ao lado de Harry. Obviamente que ela estava a falar de Cedric e Harry detestava sempre que ela abordava este assunto. Parecia-lhe uma perda de tempo falar dele, quando já não se podia fazer nada para o salvar.

- Sim, talvez. – Disse Harry tentando não ser mal-educado respondendo numa voz neutra. – Mas por favor não chores, não vamos pensar nele agora.

- Como é que podes dizer para não pensarmos nele? Eu não ia chorar eu… – Cho levantou-se e começou a correr pelo corredor, desaparecendo mais uma vez no elevador, a chorar. Harry não percebia porque é que ela continuava a abordar aquele assunto depois de tantos anos passados. O que mais o irritava, era ela sair sempre a chorar quando se tocava no assunto e ele ficava sempre com as culpas.

Levantou-se irritado consigo mesmo e com Cho, entrou na gabinete, tentando esquecer a conversa que tivera lá fora e Hermione que o desiludirá tanto. Entreteve-se a conversar com Sirius e Ron sobre todos os esforços que tinha feito para chegar até ali. Passada uma hora, porém, a conversa escasseava e Harry começava a ficar preocupado com Cho. Despediu-se de toda a gente e pensou ir procurá-la. Provavelmente ainda não teria ido para casa, pois ficara de ir lá dormir essa noite outra vez, como precaução imposta por Dumbledore, dissera Sirius. Procurou-a portanto nos andares todos, mas só quando estava a chegar ao átrio é que ouviu um berro que vinha do andar de cima. Começou a carregar furiosamente no botão para o átrio e quando as portas se abriram apressou-se a correr em direcção ao sítio de onde ouvirá o grito. Mal virou a esquina, viu a cena que se deparava à sua frente no átrio. Três devoradores da morte estavam ali no ministério, de varinha apontada a Cho, num círculo fechado. Pareciam estar a divertir-se. Harry reconheceu-os imediatamente. Crabbe, Goyle e Mcnair. Riam-se da figura de Cho, que perdera a sua varinha e estava ali no chão imóvel. Harry, nem pensou duas vezes, ergueu a varinha e num acto de fúria atirou-se aos devoradores.

- Stupefy! – Disse apontado a Crabbe que caiu imóvel. – Expelliarmus! - Gritou, virando-se para Goyle que voou e aterrou uns metros atrás. Quando se preparava para atacar Mcnair este foi mais rápido e ergueu a varinha.

- Crucio! – Gritou

- Protego! – Gritou Harry quase ao mesmo tempo. O seu escudo invisível parecia ter aguentado bem aquela maldição, mas não o faria por muito mais tempo. Goyle, no entanto levantara-se confuso e gritou

- Mcnair já temos o que queríamos, Dumbledore vem de certeza a caminho. Finite! – Disse Goyle apontando a sua varinha, que apanhou do chão, a Crabbe. – Vamos. - E sem mais palavras, os três devoradores da morte desmaterializaram-se.

Harry correu para Cho e ao tocar-lhe no seu rosto imóvel pôde sentir que esta se encontrava petrificada. Ergueu mais uma vez a varinha

- Enervate! – Cho despertou e ficou ali a fitar os olhos de Harry. Mais uma vez os seus encheram-se de lágrimas e abraçou-o.

- Harry obrigado, tu estás sempre presente quando eu preciso, e eu sou uma estúpida para contigo, a falar-te no Cedric quando tu obviamente não queres falar disso. – Disse entre o choro. Finalmente Cho compreendido pensou Harry, seria que desta ela acabaria com a choradeira por causa dele!

- O que é que eles te fizeram Cho, conta-me o que é que eles levaram, estavam a dizer qualquer coisa sobre terem o que precisavam. – Perguntou Harry, na esperança que Cho se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

- Eu não me lembro, eles atacaram-me eu fiquei sem varinha depois arrancaram-me cabelo e eu gritei, e..e..depois só me lembro de te ver a ti, entrares e eles desaparecerem. – Disse começando a controlar as lágrimas.

- Arrancaram-te cabelo? Isso é esquisito. Bem vamos levar-te para casa e descansar, ok? – Disse Harry tentando reconfortá-la. - Vou só ao gabinete buscar as nossas coisas e avisar os Aurors deste incidente. Já volto.

- Não Harry, espera. – Disse Cho enquanto Harry já corria para descer o elevador. – Não me deixes aqui sozinha. Harry voltou para trás e ajudou Cho a levantar-se e a andar apoiada no seu ombro, ia ser uma noite longa.


	6. Dois corações separados

Harry arrastou Cho consigo até ao gabinete dos Aurors. Quando lá chegaram a festa já tinha terminado, em vez disso, o sitio encontrava-se limpo e os Aurors estava sentados nas secretárias a ultimar o que parecia ser os preparativos para alguma missão. Mal viu Harry entrar Moody dirigiu-se a ele.

- Que andaste a fazer Potter? – Perguntou-lhe.

- Eu professor? Enquanto a festa decorria aqui, estive lá em cima no átrio. Três devoradores atacaram a Cho. – Disse Harry furioso com aquela reacção de Moody.

- Devoradores. Aqui no ministério? Impossível. É verdade o que ele diz Chang? – Perguntou Moody desconfiado.

- Sim, professor é verdade. E o Harry salvou-me. – Disse Cho assustada.

- Shackelbolt, Hornby, vão verificar o que se passou. – Disse Moody dum salto e ambos os Aurors, desmaterializaram-se.

- Potter vais-me contar isso tudo direitinho. Chang, tu ficas com ele. – Mandou Moody. Os dois juntos contaram a Moody o que se tinha passado. Após o que pareceu uma eternidade e já com a cabeça as rodas, Cho e Harry despediram-se de Moody e desmaterializaram-se.

Os dois precisavam duma noite de descanso, mas um mal nunca vêem só e mais os esperava em casa de Cho. Ao ver os dois chegar, a Sra. Chang dirigiu-se logo a Harry.

- O que é que este rapaz está a fazer aqui outra vez Cho? – Perguntou a Sra. Chang a sua filha.

- Mãe, ele tem de dormir cá outra vez hoje. – Arriscou Cho.

- Não, minha filha, nem penses. Não quero ver as figurinhas que vi ontem. – Disse a Sra. Chang num tom imperativo. Cho, corou totalmente, corou tanto que parecia que Harry estava parado ao lado de uma coluna vermelha.

- Mãe, aquilo não foi nada, só me pareceu que ele tinha frio. Mais nada. – Disse Cho muito envergonhada, tentando não olhar para Harry. Harry percebeu logo do que a Sra. Chang estava a falar. Cho tinha-se deitado ao lado dele na noite passada, seria esse provavelmente o motivo pelo qual ela não lhe dirigira a palavra ao pequeno-almoço.

- Eu sei o que vi minha menina. E, que eu saiba, eu não dei a luz um cobertor. – Disse já irritada. Harry decidiu que era tempo para intervir.

- Sra. Chang, eu peço desculpa pelo que aconteceu. Não culpe a Cho pelo que ela possa ter feito. – Disfarçou Harry, para que Cho não desconfiasse que ele sabia. – Eu vou-me retirar, dormirei noutro sítio, de certo que alguém me acolherá.

- Muito bem meu rapaz. Vejo que és bastante humilde. – Disse num tom ríspido.

- Não, mãe ele não sai daqui. – Interveio Cho, com o que parecia ser uma coragem renovada. – Ele é meu namorado, e não vai sair daqui. – Cho evitou olhar para Harry, sabia que não seria sensato mostrar algum tipo de dúvida. Harry nem pensou quando começou a responder.

- Pois sou eu – de repente apercebeu-se do que Cho tinha dito – Sou? – Ambos ficaram muito atrapalhados, no entanto parecia que o plano de Cho tinha resultado, a Sra. Chang sorria.

- Porque não me disseste mais cedo Cho? Já estava a pensar outras coisas. – Disse sorrindo. Harry e Cho respiraram de alívio, e sorriram sem se olharem. – Vamos jantar meninos.

O jantar foi agradável. A Sra. Chang fizera o prato favorito de Cho e encheu os dois de perguntas embaraçosas que fizeram Cho ficar mais uma vez corada e Harry ficou tão envergonhado que deixava constantemente cair os talheres ao chão para puder tirar a cara da vista de toda a gente. Acabaram de jantar e arrumaram a loiça. Sra. Chang preparava-se para os inundar com mais perguntas quando Cho abriu a boca e acenou a Harry para se irem deitar. Despediram-se ambos, e foram para o quarto.

- Harry desculpa esta cena toda. – Disse Cho mal fechou a porta. – A minha mãe não reage bem desde que eu tive um problema o ano passado. Não quero falar disso – Atalhou Cho.

- Ok, não te preocupes. O que interessa é que está tudo bem. – Disse Harry sorrindo. Cho ficara agora muito vermelha, ele já sabia o que vinha a seguir.

- Bem e eu quero pedir desculpa por aquela história do namoro, pareceu-me ser a única maneira de nos safar. Harry riu-se, na altura surpreendeu muito, mas ouvi-lo da boca de Cho agora que tudo acabara, era hilariante.

- Não te preocupes com isso. Eu até gostei. – Cho ficou ainda mais vermelha, estava já tão vermelha como estivera na sala. Ficaram os dois olhando-se no que pareceu ser a eternidade de um momento. E depois Harry falou, um bocado embaraçado, um tanto ou pouco aluado, mas ciente do que tinha de dizer e disse-o sem rodeios.

- Cho, eu estou, perdido de sono. Vou dormir ok? – Obviamente saíram as palavras que não ia proferir, mas fê-lo duma maneira tão natural que Cho pareceu não notar.

- Oh! Sim vamos dormir, mas hoje dormes na cama comigo, não tem problema a sério. – Disse Cho, antes que Harry pode-se falar. – E se a minha mãe entrar, disfarça por favor, ela não pode saber que nós…bem que nós não namoramos – Disse sorrindo.

- Sim menina! – Disse Harry animado. – Vai-te despir, vá.

Harry atirou-se para a cama e deixou-se ficar a contemplar o tecto, mais um dia complicado. O que o esperaria no próximo dia. Ultimamente parecia que o tempo passava devagar, por vezes mais devagar até do que quando Harry esperava pelo dia 1 de Setembro para voltar a escola de Hogwarts. Mas agora era diferente, estava pouquíssimo tempo com os Dursleys e Cho era praticamente a sua vida agora. Estava nesse momento a pensar em Cho, quando esta entrou num vestido preto, muito sexy. Toda ela parecia feita de um material frágil exposto ali perante os olhos de Harry que se concentraram em cada curva que conseguia agora vislumbrar. Ao ver o olhar de Harry, e o queixo que lhe caía agora até aos joelhos, Cho sorriu

- Gostas deste vestido? Comprei-o a uns tempos, achei-o lindo. – Cho passou a mão pela anca para mostrar como lhe encaixava perfeitamente. Harry estava a ficar maluco, deitado na cama, Cho aparecia-lhe com um vestido deslumbrante ao qual nenhum rapaz resistiria. Levantou-se de um salto. Chegou a beira de Cho, que olhou para ele muito espantada, e beijou-a. Não tencionava faze-lo claro, mas desejara-o. E ao vê-la ali a sua frente, o seu amor por ela explodiu e a vontade ultrapassou a razão. Para ele já não teria de haver um motivo lógico, endoidecera talvez. Enquanto os seus lábios tocavam os de Cho, pela primeira vez sentiu o que era dar um beijo a sério. Estava a dar um beijo que não era de forma alguma incomodado pelas lágrimas, era algo de fantástico, que enchia cada bocado do seu corpo com uma paixão enorme. As suas mãos agarraram-na firmemente pela cintura. Aquela ligação dos seus lábios que os unia parecia não querer acabar, porém a porta do quarto abriu-se, a mãe de Cho entrou com um sorriso na cara e um tabuleiro com dois copos de leite. O beijo cessou.


End file.
